Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (566 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (466 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (437 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (435 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (423 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (418 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (390 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (384 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (383 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (368 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (344 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (330 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nolan North (319 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (317 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (315 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (298 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (291 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (285 VA titles) (British) #Sam Riegel (281 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (281 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (260 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (250 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (240 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (228 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (227 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (226 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (220 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (220 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (214 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cam Clarke (210 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (210 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (210 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (209 VA titles) (Canadian) #Laura Bailey (209 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (208 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (208 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (207 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (207 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (203 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (200 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (199 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (192 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (191 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (191 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (191 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (191 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (186 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (179 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (178 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (176 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (176 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (174 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (173 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (172 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (171 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (168 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (168 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (167 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (161 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (161 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (156 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (154 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (154 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (152 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (152 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (152 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (148 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (148 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (145 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (142 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (141 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (140 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (140 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (138 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (137 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (136 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (134 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (134 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (133 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (132 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (132 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (130 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (129 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (122 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (122 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (121 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (121 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (120 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (120 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (119 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (119 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (118 VA titles) (American) † #Jason Marsden (117 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (116 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (114 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (113 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (113 VA titles) (American)